Twin, Duo, and Double
Twin, Duo, and Double is a 2007 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Paramount Animation for Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Julie Young from a screenplay by Brian Lynch, and stars the voices of Spencer Klein and Dakota Fanning. It is the sequel to 2004's Twin, Duo, and Two, and takes place two years after the first film, with Lance and Alissa Woodard now being 14 years old. It focuses on Lance and Alissa had more life ahead for them, they also meet new friends, during Lance finds love. Twin, Duo, and Double was released on July 20, 2007 in the United States. It was an immediate critical and commercial success, earning over $975 million worldwide on its $87 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2007. The film was re-released in 3D on March 20, 2015. It was followed by Twin, Duo, and Three on August 20, 2010. Plot Two years after the events of the first film, Lance and Alissa Woodard, now both 14 years old, is living their dream. After school was finish for the summer, Lance and Alissa decided to make their own plans for the summer. As they started to papered their plans, Jenny and Dave takes them to the mall. While playing a game there, Lance spots a girl who with her brother; however, Alissa takes Lance with her and their parents before he can find out who she is. More coming soon! Voice cast * Spencer Klein as Lance Woodard, a smart and clever boy * Dakota Fanning as Alissa Woodard, a fun-loving girl * Sarah Vowell as Mina Tapia, a young girl who is Lance's girlfriend. * Zach Braff as Karson Hines, a young boy who is Mina's brother. More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music : Main article: Twin, Duo, and Double/Soundtrack Release Twin, Duo, and Double ''was scheduled to be released on May 18, 2007. However, it was moved forward to July 20, 2007, with DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek The Third taking its place. The film's theatrical release was accompanied by the short film Bubblegum Problem. After the success of the 3D re-releases of Titanic and Princess and Prince Adventures, Paramount re-released Twin, Duo, and Double in 3D on March 20, 2015. Marketing On August 4, 2006, an early teaser trailer was attached to Barnyard. The trailer featured footage not presented in the final film, similar to the teaser trailer of its predecessor. The first theatrical trailer was released on October 6, 2006, and was shown in front of films such as Dr. Seuss' Daisy-Head Mayzie, Flushed Away, The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, Happy Feet, and Night at the Museum. ''The second theatrical trailer was released on March 16, 2007 and was shown in front of films such as ''Arlene: The Rise of Good & Evil, TMNT, Meet the Robinsons, Shrek the Third, Surf's Up, and Ratatouille. TV spots began to air between June and early July of 2007. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with various merchandise becoming available throughout 2007. A video game based on the film was released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation Portable, PC and Nintendo DS. Home media The film was released on both DVD and HD DVD on December 12, 2007 and on Blu-ray on July 22, 2008. In addition to the short Bubblegum Problem, Both releases include a short film titled Camp Duo. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on September 4, 2018 Reception Coming soon! Sequels Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film